Un biju muy codiciado
by Carly Lueders
Summary: Sasuke vuelve a la villa con su nuevo equipo Taka. Akatsuki esta por los alrededores de la villa haciendo que estalle la cuarta guerra mundial Shinobi. Madara intentará destruir Konoha reuniendo a todos los bijus provocando que los 5 kages se unan para hacerle frente, haciendo que los shinobis de la villa se unan cada vez más. Sasusaku, ShikaIno, Naruhina, NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

Disclamair: Bueno por desgracia los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen les pertenece a _Masashi Kishimoto_ espero que les guste mi nuevo fic.

(aclaraciones de la escritora)

"pensamientos de los personajes"

· Sakura interno ·

_ Cambio de escena

Capitulo 1: Regreso a Konoha

POV Sakura

"No sé por que Tsunade-sama me dijo que viniera a su oficina a primera hora de la mañana no podía esperar a que fuera un poco más tarde" pensaba Sakura mientras saltaba tejado por tejado

_Flash de nuevo_

_Para Tsunade la quinta_

_Como se habrá enterado he podido matar a Orochimaru y completar mi venganza. Regreso con mi equipo Taka como puede saber ellos me ayudaron a completar mi venganza. Solo quería comunicar-le que mañana al amanecer estaré en Konaha._

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_-Bastardos se creen que pueden volver así como así…..mmm dichoso ninjas renegados. Sólo los dejaré volver por que mataron a Orochimaru y al otro Uchiha sino los mataría yo misma- Pensaba Tsunade_

_toc toc!_

_-Pase!-_

_-Hola Tsunade-sama venia a dar-le el informe sobre la operación de Kaoru salió muy bien ya tiene la pierna curada- dijo Sakura depositando los papeles en el escritorio_

_-Bien gracias Sakura. Mañana necesito que vengas aquí a primera hora. Yo avisaré a Naruto y los demás-_

_-En Worth adiós Tsunade-sama_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Sakura POV final

Cuando Sakura entró ya estaban ahí Naruto, Kakashi y Sai.

-Tsunade-obachan! porque nos dijo que viniéramos a primera hora?!- gritó Naruto

-Naru baka! No me digas abuela niño estúpido!- gritó Tsunade para luego propinar-le un golpe a Naruto que lo dejó un poco tonto ·Hmp un poco de lo que ya es dirás· (no seas mala pobrecito que pensará Hinata de él jaja) – Los he hecho llamar tan temprano por que hoy llega a la aldea su ex compañero de equipo Sasuke Uchiha y su equipo Taka-

-I si no queremos ir a recibir-los?- preguntó Sakura con fastidio

-Pues tendrás que ir igual. Lo siento Sakura pero eres su ex compañera y volverás a ser por que Sai hizo las pruebas para ser ANBU- Finalizó Tsunade

-Puf esta bien. Vámonos Naru baka y Kakashi-hentai -

-Te oímos Sakura!- dijeron al unísono Kakashi y Naruto

Cuando salieron de la torre de la Hokage se dirigieron hacía la puerta de entrada a Konoha. Pasaron unos 10 minutos y de golpe se abrieron las puertas dejando ver a cinco sombras.

-Sasuke temeee!- gritó Naruto para después echarse a correr saltando a los brazos de Sasuke (jeje se habrá pasado al otro bando….. no broma Naruto se queda con Hina-chan)

-Que rápido me cambiaste por Naruto e Uchiha. Hmp creo que yo también quiero un abrazo- dijo Sakura para después abrazar a Sasuke y susurrar-le algo al oído que solo Sasuke pudo oir "Así que me echo de menos ee. Hmp ha cambiado mucho ya no es la molestia que iba persiguiéndome día sí día también "

-Ay pelos de chicle ya sabemos que eres una debilucha cualquiera te cambiaría-

-Hui esto se pone feo nadie le dice a Sakura-chan debilucha, y menos una desconocida que no sabe sus técnicas de tortura- esto ultimo lo dijo Naruto con cara de terror y Kakashi asintió con la cabeza.

"haber que puede hacer la molestia"

-Hmp así que te crees mejor que yo e zanahoria. Vas a morder el polvo-

Todos tuvieron que saltar hacía los costados. Se formó un agujero enorme en el suelo. Sakura había descargado toda su rabia en ese puño.

-Nadie! Tiene el derecho a decirme debilucha, en cambio tú que tan solo con ese golpe que ni te a dado a ti directamente te ha roto el brazo. Me pareces patética- Sakura le iba a propinar otro golpe pero fue evitado por el Uchiha menor que la sujetaba con sus serpientes y la acercó a él.

-Porque me detienes no la mataré!- gritó Sakura con furia

-Cálmate Sakura- la tranquilizó Sasuke

-Suéltame no le haré nada-

Entonces Sasuke la dejo ir y Sakura se desmayó casi cae de espaldas al suelo pero Sasuke fue más rápido y la cogió.

-La llevaré al hospital- y sin más Sasuke se fue corriendo al hospital dejando a Taka y lo que quedaba del equipo 7.

Tsunade estaba revisando unos informes que le había dejado Shizune, sobre las misiones que habían realizado cada uno de los shinobis y kunoichis de la villa tanto cómo gennins, chunnins y jonnins hasta ANBUS y ANBUS raíz.

Entonces Shizune entró por la puerta.

-Tsunade-sama un equipo de ANBUS ha visto cerca de aquí a un grupo de Akatsuki- informó Shizune

-Shizune avisa a todos los jonnin de la villa y diles que vengan. Seguramente tendremos que adelantar los exámenes para chunnin y subir a gennin los niños de la academia-

-Pero que diremos si preguntan el porque? A demás nos han informado que Otogakure y Kusagakure han hecho una alianza. Lo más probable es que sea para protegerse de Akatsuki- dijo dudosa Shizune

-Diles que simplemente no podemos esperar más. I sobre lo otro no tenemos más remedio que reforzar Konoha y avisar a Suna. Necesitamos hablar con el Kage- finalizó la quinta

Después de eso Shizune escribió las cartas y las envió a Sunagakure, Otogakure (sonido), Kusagakure (hierba), Takigakure (Cascada), y demás.

Al día siguiente Sakura se despertó con dolor de cabeza. Fue abriendo a poco a poco los ojos hasta encontrarse con el techo blanco de la habitación del hospital. Giró el rostro y ahí estaba él, tan tranquilo como siempre, tan frío y distante. Pero al mirar-le directamente a los ojos se dio cuenta que…. Tenían un deje de preocupación raro en el Uchiha menor. Entonces Sasuke se acercó a ella y le depositó en el regazo una bandeja con comida. Sakura se incorporó y lo miró con incredulidad, que hacía el Uchiha siendo amable con ella? Él la había intentado matar tres veces, y encima ahora se hacía el amable con ella… haber claro ella le había dado un abrazo por que lo echaba de menos, eso no lo iba a negar pero… tampoco quería decir que lo había perdonado. Él la había dejado sola, en una banca después de haberle dicho que lo quería, y él solo le había dicho u gracias. Sakura estaba confusa.

-Come. Necesitas reponer fuerzas. Las acabaste intentando matar a Karin- dijo el Uchiha

-Hmp- "respondió" Sakura

Cuando empezó a comer, todo le parecía muy raro pero no dijo nada. Era mejor

aclarar las cosas con el Uchiha cuando se sintiese mejor.

Mientras en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 8 (equipo Kurenai) todos los integrantes estaban ayudando a Hinata a completar su nueva técnica hasta que cierto rubio apareció por allí.

-Hinataaa-chaann! Me acompañas a Ichiraku?

-Eh…bueno…claro Naruto-kun. Nos vemos luego Kiba, Shino, Kurenai-sensei-

-Aiii mi Hina-chan se está haciendo mayor- suspiró Kurenai

Un silencio un poco incómodo, tenían Hinata y Naruto mientras iban caminando por la villa hasta que llegaron al Ichiraku. Cuando se sentaron Naruto decidió romper el hielo.

-Viejo Ichiraku! Quiero dos tazones de ramen. Una para Hina-chan y otro para mí- pidió Naruto

-Claro Naruto. Ayame sírveles un plato para Naruto y su novia- dijo Teuchi (el dueño de Ichiraku Ramen)

Cuando Teuchi dijo eso la pobre Hinata se puso más roja que un tomate y suerte estaba sentada por que si no se hubiese desmayado. Además Naruto no le había recriminado nada al viejo ramen. "Naruto que estarás pensando ahora. O eres demasiado despistado y no te das cuenta de las cosas? No sabes que significa para mí que no hayas desmentido nada. Eres tan inocente pero… seguro que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo. Se me parte el corazón solo de pensarlo"

Después de comer el ramen Naruto acompañó a Hinata a su casa, cada uno pensando en sus cosas. Entonces Hinata se tropezó con una piedra, cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto pero… en vez de tocar el suelo notó en su espalda algo blando y fuerte. Abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con unos ojos azul cielo que ella bien conocía. Naruto había evitado que se estampara contra el suelo, y ahora tenía la cara de Hinata a poco menos de un centímetro, a punto de rozar-se los labios.

-Eh….esto… Naruto-kun ya puedes ponerme de pie. Gracias por evitar que me cayera-

-Em.. de nada Hina-chan nos vemos mañana-

-Claro adiós Naruto-kun-

"Puf por que me tiene que pasar esto a mí? seguro que aun le gusta Sakura pero… no me rendiré"

Mientras en el hospital Sakura estaba de pié, mirando por la ventana. Sinceramente no se creía lo que había pasado hace un momento con Sasuke si no hubiese preguntado ahora, no lo habría echo nunca.

Flash Back

_Sakura acababa de comer y Sasuke aún seguía allí mirándola cómo si nada pasase entre ellos. Cómo si todo fuese normal pero… no lo era. Sakura aún pensaba en lo que pasó hace 4 años en la salida de la villa oculta de la hoja. (Sakura tenía 12 desde entonces pasaron 4 años ahora tiene 16) Simplemente no comprendía por que esa __noche, Sasuke le dijo gracias. _

_-Sasuke… no comprendo. Por que el día que te fuiste de la villa me dijiste gracias?_

_Sasuke casi se cae de la silla por la pregunta que le hizo Sakura "Podía hacer muchas preguntas pero no… la molestia tenia que hacer esa justamente"_

_-Sakura verás esto es complicado pero bueno supongo que lo tienes que saber. Cuando yo era pequeño mataron a mi clan dejando solo a mí. Desde ese entonces no había querido a nadie más y me volvía cada vez más frío hasta que os conocí. No sé por que pero cuando habíamos a entrenar todo en mi mundo cambiaba y me desviaba de mi meta. Cumplir mi venganza. Por eso mismo decidí abandonar la villa. Te dije gracias por que tu, Naruto y Kakashi-sensei son mi familia Por eso tampoco te pude llevar conmigo, si hubiera perdido a otra persona que quería no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca- cuando Sasuke acabó de explicarle el por que, Sakura lo abrazó y lloró como nunca lo había echo._

Fin Flash Back

Ahora Sakura sabía que Sasuke los quería y que nunca los volvería a dejar.

Y Final del primer capitulo!

Espero que les haya gustado.

Aclarar algunas cosas:

-Aquí los personajes de Naruto tiene 16 años (las kunoichis) y 17 (los shinobis) aparte de que los senseis de cada equipo y los demás jonnins y chunnin de villa la mayoría tiene de 30 para arriba y 40 para abajo.

-Tsunade tiene 39 no me parecía bien poner-le más años. Aparenta mucho más joven de lo que dicen en el anime.

-Por si no lo sabían:

·Kazekage o Kage: es el líder supremo de Sunagakure, (en mi fic es el Godaime/ el quinto Kazekage Gaara) es uno de los grandes líderes de Las Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobi

·Hokage o Kage: es el líder supremo de Konohagakure, (en mi fic es la Godaime/ la quinta Hokage Tsunade) es uno de los grandes líderes de Las Cinco Naciones Shinobi.

·Mizukage o Kage: es el líder supremo de Kirigakure (en mi fic es la Godaime/ la quinta Mizukage Terumi Mei) es uno de los grandes líderes de Las Cinco Naciones Shinobi

·Raikage o Kage: líder supremo de Kumogakure (en mi fic es el Godaime/ quinto Raikage Darui) es uno de los grandes líderes de Las Cinco Naciones Shinobi.

·Tsuchikage o Kage: líder supremo de Iwagakure (en mi fic es la Yondaime/ cuarta Tshuchikage Kurotsuchi) es uno de los grandes líderes de Las Cinco Naciones Shinobi.


	2. Entrenamietno exámenes chunin 1ª parte

Disclamair: Bueno por desgracia los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen les pertenece a _Masashi Kishimoto_ espero que les guste mi nuevo fic.

(aclaraciones de la escritora)

"pensamientos de los personajes"

·Inner Sakura·

Capitulo 2: Entrenamiento exámenes chunin 1ª parte

A la mañana siguiente todos los ninjas de la villa oculta de la hoja, ya sabían de la noticia de que los exámenes para chunin y jonin serían más pronto, y todos los que quisieran ser ANBU también tendrían el examen pronto. Esa mañana Sakura se despertó temprano, pues hoy Tsunade-sama le encomendó quedarse en el hospital todo el día. En verdad Sakura sólo sabía que tenía que ir al hospital cómo cada día, pero más temprano. Cuando llegó al hospital, todo iba normal, entró en su despacho y ahí estaba Tsunade con un montón de papeles…

—Oh no Tsunade-shisou! No pienso hacerle la tarea!— dijo Sakura en tono molesto — Pensaba que me iba a entrenar para los exámenes de chunin!— gritó

—Ya Sakura solo te he hecho venir más temprano por que ya que yo soy tu maestra te tendría que entrenar pero… soy la Hokage así que bueno por ciertas cosas no te puedo entrenar entonces la que te entrenará será Shizune—

—Ah pues si era eso esta bien. Por cierto cuando empieza mi entrenamiento?

—Hoy mismo. Shizune esta en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7, te está esperando—

Después de ser informada de quien la entrenaría y dónde tenía que entrenar, Sakura se fue al campo de entrenamiento donde Shizune la esperaba. Al llegar Shizune le explicó lo básico, claro esta que ellas eran ninjas medico así que tenían diferentes técnicas. Al final del entrenamiento Sakura pudo acabar de manejar perfectamente el chakra. Shizune también le explicó que para ser un ninja medico al completo se han de seguir unas reglas muy importantes, que si no cumplías no tenías el derecho a llamarte medic-nin. Al final del día Sakura dominó completamente la palma recuperadora (la técnica básica de los medic-nin esa que sale chakra verde de la mano ^-^)

Al finalizar el entrenamiento Sakura se fue a su casa a descansar, pues mañana tenía que seguir entrenando para llegar a ser la mejor de todas, aunque a Sakura la conocieran todas las regiones por ser la discípula de Tsunade, muchos creían que había superado a su shisou, mas ella necesitaba sentir que la había superado, y hasta que eso no sucediese, Sakura seguiría pensando que aun le faltaba algo.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke ya estaba en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7, pues Kakashi-sensei le entrenaría pera ser ANBU. Cuando Sasuke llegó a la villa todos creían que haría los exámenes para ser chunin, pero la Hokage les sorprendió diciéndoles que había subido de grado para que pudiera hacer los exámenes para ANBU, y el único capaz de entrenarlo era Kakashi. Al llegar Kakashi (como siempre tarde –_–¡) empezaron el entrenamiento, que consistía en usar la menor cantidad de chakra posible para hacer el chidori de rango S que era más poderoso que el de rango A, y sin usar tanto chakra, así no te debilitabas tanto.

POV Sasuke

Vamos tengo que dominarlo completamente, sino no seré digno de usar una técnica Uchiha.

—Chidori!—

Fin POV Sasuke

Al chocar su puño con la roca, se había hecho añicos pero el brazo de Sasuke no es que estuviera mejor. Se lo había roto.

—Bueno Sasuke creo que con ese brazo roto no podrás seguir entrenando e? Mejor vete al hospital para que Sakura te cure el brazo no?— dijo burlonamente Kakashi mientras leía su Icha Icha Paradise

Sasuke tuvo que contener las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo si no quería acabar de romperse el brazo y no poder entrenar durante una semana.

Después de aguantar las ganas de matar a Kakashi, Sasuke se fue saltando de tejado en tejado hasta llegar al hospital. Cuando entró al hospital, la enfermera le dijo que se esperara en el despacho de Sakura que ella ahora vendría, así que se fue al despacho de Sakura y se quedo esperando.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que Sasuke estuvo esperando así que se levantó dispuesto a irse, al llegar a la puerta, iba a empujar la puerta, pero una entonces Sakura irrumpió en la habitación dándole un golpe en la cara a Sasuke haciendo que se cayera en el suelo.

—Sasuke estas bien?!— preguntó Sakura mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

—Hmp— "dijo" asintiendo con la cabeza (tan hablador como siempre Sasuke –_–¡)

—Ven te voy a curar la cara y seguramente también el brazo no? Eh visto que esta un poco roto. Que has hecho perseguir a Naruto?— preguntó burlonamente Sakura Sasuke no respondió pero negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en la camilla, Sakura le iba curando las heridas y él le explicó que estaba entrenando con Kakashi para los exámenes de ANBU, y cómo dominó el chidori de rango S, haciendo que se rompiera el brazo.

—Pero Sasuke no crees que es un poco arriesgado que cada vez que hagas el chidori te rompas el brazo? Quiero decir has completado la técnica pero tienes que perfeccionarla. No creo que quieras venir a verme cada día o si?—

—Hmp. Puede que si que quiera. Pero tú quieres Sa-ku-ra?— dijo Sasuke haciendo que su aliento chocara contra la nuca de Sakura provocándole escalofríos.

Sakura no respondió, se había quedado estática, hasta que reaccionó con el tacto de los labios de Sasuke en su cuello "No puedo caer en sus garras otra vez. Y si solo soy un juguete más para él?" se preguntaba Sakura, pero cada vez que Sasuke pasaba sus labios por su cuello se le iban nublando los sentidos. Sakura al sentirse de alguna manera acorralada por sus sentidos decidió jugar a su juego y no dejar que Sasuke tuviera el control de la situación, así que se giro lentamente y le depositó un suave beso en los labios, simplemente un roce que Sasuke correspondió gustoso, llevando su mano hacia la nuca de Sakura para profundizar más el beso. Al ver que se les acababa el oxígeno se separaron lentamente queriendo que durase más. Sus miradas se conectaron por una milésima de segundo y entonces Sasuke la beso otra vez, y cuando Sakura iba a decir algo se fue sin decir nada.

Por una parte a Sakura le gusto mucho que le volviera a besar, pero por otra parte le hubiese gustado que Sasuke se hubiera quedado para hablar. Aunque lo que acababa de pasar era un avance muy bueno para Sakura.

En el otro lado de Konoha, una rubia de cuatro coletas había llegado a la ciudad por petición del Kazekage para llevar unos pergaminos a la Hokage. Allí un peli negro con coleta la esperaba para guiarla por Konoha y enseñarle donde dormiría esa noche. Cuando llegaron a la torre de la quinta, Temari le entregó los pergaminos explicándole que Gaara ya había recibido la carta para los adelantos a los exámenes de chunin. Al finalizar con la quinta, Shikamaru llevó a Temari por Konoha para que comiera un poco pero para la mala suerte de Shikamaru, Ino iba por la calle hablando con Sai.

—Así que este es del chico que estabas enamorada Ino? Que raro ya has cambiado de Sasuke a su copia?— dijo burlón

—Shikamaru eres un imbécil— gritó Ino para después irse corriendo

—Sabes Shikamaru eso no es de mi incumbencia pero… Te has pasado. Además por la manera en que se ha ido… Creo que le ha dolido mucho lo que le has dicho. Sabes ella te quiere, se nota en sus ojos. Tendrías que irla a buscar no crees?— dijo Temari

Shikamaru la miró, la abrazó dándole las gracias por hacerle ver que si no hacia nada acabaría de perderla. Dejó de abrazar a Temari y se fue corriendo tras Ino. Llevaba un buen rato persiguiéndola hasta que sintió que Ino se había parado en la orilla del río. Ino estaba sentada entonces Shikamaru se sentó detrás de ella, atrayendo su espalda a su pecho. Al principio Ino forzaba para que no se sintiera tan bien estar con él, pero Shikamaru no la dejó y presionó más contra su pecho. Al final Ino se rindió y se acomodó en el pecho de Shikamaru, quedando su cabeza recostada en su pecho abrazada a él y llorando.

—Ino perdóname. Eh sido un estúpido por no darme cuenta antes de lo mucho que te quería— dijo Shikamaru abrazandola aún más fuerte.

Ino al oír eso se quedo unos segundos en shock hasta que Shikamaru la despertó de su ensoñación besándola en los labios demostrándole todo el amor que sentía por ella. Ino correspondió el beso gustosa, y sintió que Shikamaru le mordía levemente el labio inferior pidiendo permiso para introducirse en su boca. Ino la fue abriendo despacio, y notó como la lengua de Shikamaru y la suya se encontraban en una lucha incansable. Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, sus miradas se encontraron y volvieron a juntar sus rostros en un precioso beso lleno de ternura.

**(Bueno y final del capitulo 2! Espero que les haya gustado! También disculparme por la demora, al no subir este capitulo antes, pero tuve un problema de inspiración y unos problemas al subir el capitulo)**


End file.
